The New Hunter
by Dragon God Draygan
Summary: Someone new has arrived at beacon. In order to enter the school since he is so late is by defeating the two strongest teams of the grade he would be entering. How does that work out for teams JNPR and RWBY? Disclaimer: I only own my character, nothing else. This is a pilot for a possible full story later on. Very little romance, nothing more than crushes and blushes, honest.


**The Last Dragon**

"Attention, class," the head master said over the loudspeaker, "I need teams RWBY and JNPR to come to my office immediately."

The group of eight friends all looked at each other in confusion. None of them had done anything wrong. What did the headmaster need them for? Jaune was the most scared, thinking that he'd been figured out. Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a brave smile.

"I'd recommend that you hurry. It sounded urgent," their teacher said.

They all went into the hall and started the walk to see the head master.

"What do you think's going on?" Ruby asked the group.

"It's probably about our fight with Caesar," Weiss said with a shrug. "He probably wants to figure out the whole story."

"But we weren't there for that battle," Jaune said in worry.

"That's true," Blake said.

"I just hope that we get to fight something soon," Yang said as she put her fist in her palm.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. They soon arrived at the giant doors that led to the head master's office. Ruby and Jaune took a deep breath as they opened the doors and let everyone through.

When they were all in the office they saw Headmaster Ozpin in his chair behind his glass desk. Standing next to him was a young man about their age. He was wearing an orange duster with a black shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black boots. He was surprisingly tall, around six feet, and very well built with muscles that were defined but not so big that they impeded movement. He had short, red hair, and deep-orange eyes. He looked very handsome and intimidating, the latter most likely due to the scowl that he had on his face. It wasn't big, but it was clear and evidently his natural expression.

"Greetings, everyone," Ozpin said with a smile, gesturing to the man next to him. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Orahn. He has come to me with a very interesting proposition. You see, he wants to be a member of this school, but as I'm sure you can tell, he is very late on the enrollment. He told me that if he could beat each member of our strongest teams that he would be allowed to enter in their grade. If not, he will have to wait another three years before he can enroll. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, I have chosen you eight to be his opponents. Do you accept? Good. The battle will take place tomorrow. I recommend that you all decide on the order that you want to fight him in. Now head on back to class. I need to continue speaking with Mr. Orahn in private."

The two teams turned and walked out of the office, too shocked to say anything. With Orahn

 **In The Office**

"Well?" Ozpin asked. "What do you think?"

"They are all strong in one way or another. They each have a unique set of skills and abilities that, when used together, make for terrifying strength. They are also quite skilled in one on one fighting, though not as used to it. It will be an interesting battle." Orahn said in a monotone voice.

"They are the strongest members of your grade level. I am sure that it will be more than interesting," Ozpin retorted.

"We will see," Orahn said with a smile. His face grew an expression of curiosity.

"Is something troubling you?" Ozpin asked.

"Nothing major," He said, dismissing the comment. "I was simply wondering who that blond girl was. She seemed rather flustered when she entered. She's not sick is she?"

Ozpin smiled. "Nothing of the sort. You don't have to worry. The battle will take place tomorrow. Let me show you to where you will be staying temporarily for the next day or so."

Ozpin rose from his chair and walked out of his office, Orahn following close behind. He led him to a small room with a single bed in the student living quarters.

"This is your room until after the battle. From there we will put you into a proper team and room. Now, feel free to walk around the school for as long as you want until curfew. Even though you aren't a student, you do still have to adhere to the school's policy on such things. You understand, right?"

"Perfectly, Professor," Orahn said. "I'll be back in this room by the normal curfew. Thank you for sharing these facilities with me"

Ozpin nodded and left the small room, leaving the boy to his thoughts. Orahn walked over towards the full length mirror and took off his duster and shirt, turned around and looked at the two long scars on his back, right over his shoulder blades. They ran from the top of his back to his mid back. He turned and faced the mirror and leaned forward. He looked at two more, near invisible scars on his forehead. These were circular, not to wide, and symmetrical on each side of his forehead.

He sighed and sat on his bed, deciding to meditate until the battle tomorrow.

 **With The Teams**

When they were out of the office, Nora was the first person to speak up.

"This is so exciting!" She exclaimed. "Did you see him? He looked so badass!" Jaune groaned.

"Yes, Nora," Ren said with a sigh. "We all saw him. And yes he did. He also looked very strong and confident in his abilities. Even with all of us, beating him will not be easy." Jaune groaned louder.

"There was something about him that seemed off, if you ask me," Blake said. "He's hiding something."

"I'm with Blake on this," Pyrrha said. "There's just something about him that's not right."

"Regardless, we have to fight him tomorrow," Ruby reminded the group. "Right sis?"

When Yang didn't respond everyone turned to her to see what was wrong. Yang was leaning against the wall, eyes wide open and breathing heavily. Ruby walked over to her and waved her hand I front of Yang's face. Yang's head jerked up, slamming into the wall behind her.

"Oww," she moaned rubbing the back of her head. She looked at the rest of the group with a puzzled expression from how her friends were looking at her. "What's up?" She asked.

"We were wondering what you thought of our current situation," Ren stated. "Although I think that we already have an answer from your reaction." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked confused.

Nora, always quick on the uptake when it came to Ren's train of thought, quickly said, "Yang's got a crush on the new guy. That's so sweet."

Yang could feel her face turn a deep shade of red, "N-no I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Aww, you're blushing," Weiss said to tease the girl a little bit. "That's so cute."

"C'mon guys," Pyrrha said. "Leave alone until after we beat Orahn."

The rest of the group agreed and went back to their classes. That night they planned out the order that they would go in for the upcoming battle and made sure that all of their gear was ready.

 **The Next Day**

The two teams were in school's simulator. It was a gigantic room that was used to put students into fights in almost without putting them in actual danger. Right now it was set to look like the inside of the Roman Coliseum. The ground was just dirt, more like dust, and it covered the gigantic fighting arena. It had several tall pillars of stone standing at certain points in the arena. Bleachers for spectators surrounded them. Orahn was standing on the far side of the arena looking bored with the turn of events. RWBY and JNPR stood on the opposite side, Jaune practically cowering behind Pyrrha. Ozpin was standing in the center of the arena.

"Now that everyone is here, here are the rules. These will be one-on-one fights. Any outside help will cause the combatant to be disqualified. There will also be no killing. Fights are to knockout or forfeit only. If a combatant kills another combatant, he/she will be disqualified, expelled, and arrested. Now, teams, send in your first combatant."

They had to literally shove Jaune into the fray. The previous night they had decided that they should send him in first to try and get a gauge of Orahn's power. Jaune gulped and drew his sword and opened his shield, getting ready for a one-sided fight. Orahn surprisingly entered a defensive stance, palms open and faced inward. Then his body slumped over, his chin resting on his chest and started taking deep, even breaths. Jaune looked at him oddly, stood, and walked over to the man. When he got closer he heard a low, soft rumbling coming from him, eyes shut. Jaune looked on in shock. He was sleeping! He slowly reached out with his palm, planning to push his opponent over. When his hand was an inch from Orahn's face it was grabbed by the strong grip of Orahn and twisted, spinning Jaune around, throwing him into the ground, and immediately going back to his original stance, all without waking up. Jaune stood up, swinging his sword in a vertical arc, an attack that was easily avoided by the sleeping warrior. The fight lasted a few minutes, any attack Jaune made was easily redirected, blocked or dodged. Jaune eventually forfeit, realizing that it was pointless. Nothing was connecting and he hadn't even woken up, much less break a sweat. He walked back to the others, his head down in shame as he told them about the odd way Orahn was fighting.

The next to go was Weiss. She hopped down from the bleachers and landed in front of Orahn, activating her rapier's power. Not holding back, she quickly charged her opponent, her sword held back to deliver the strongest strike she could, breaking the ground beneath her with her first step. She lunged, letting out a growl at the thrust.

'I'm moving too fast for him to counter me,' she thought. 'Since he's asleep he probably is going off of reaction speed. There's no way that his reactions are faster.'

She was wrong.

He easily knocked the blade aside with enough force to knock her off balance, leading her to trip and fall at the same speed toward Orahn. He grabbed her, spun her, having her keep her momentum, and hurled her towards one of the pillars, all without opening his eyes. As she was spinning she could faintly hear him snoring over the wind rushing past her ears. She was going too fast for her to be able to do something about it. She slammed into the pillar, causing it to crack, crumble, and collapse. She was knocked unconscious upon impact. Two doctors rushed out and put the fallen princess onto a stretcher and carried her out.

Next was Blake. She silently climbed out of the stands and approached her prey.

'He's most likely using his sense of hearing in order to locate things like this,' she thought. 'If I'm quiet I should be able to take him out.'

She snuck up behind him and made to deliver a knock out strike to Orahn, but right before the strike connected, she took was dodged. On reflex she jumped back, pulled out her guns, and open fired. She unloaded both clips into his location before she hit the ground, sending a huge cloud of dust into the air. When it dispersed it revealed a still sleeping, unscathed Orahn in the center of a field of small holes. Blake looked at him incredulously. Not a single bullet hit him even though they go exactly where aimed and she was positive she was aiming at him.

'How did he evade all of them?'

She rushed him again, extending her, now reloaded, guns by ribbons and swing them at him. He was able to block every attack and dodge every bullet at impossible speeds. It was incredible. She pulled one gun back and sent a bullet at his stomach, the hardest place to dodge thinking that it would definitely hit. Instead he somehow managed to redirect the bullet with his hand without it touching him. She also forfeits after fighting for over ten minutes and getting nowhere.

Pyrrha was next up. She had seen him redirect the bullet as well and thought of a way to use it to her advantage. She jumped up, onto one of the pillars and got her rifle out, pointing it at the same place Blake shot at earlier. She pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying towards Orahn. As she expected, he redirected the bullet to the side, but she had a plan. She activated her semblance, pulling the bullet towards Orahn's side. The bullet was too close for him to be able to block, dodge, or redirect it. With a cheer from Pyrrha, the bullet hit its mark. A short shout of pain was heard from Orahn who stood straight and looked directly at Pyrrha on top of the pillar, holding onto his side with a cringe.

"Congrats!" He yelled out. "Not many can wake me up! That is a true feat! But why don't you come down here now and fight me properly?"

"I'm good, thanks!" She shouted back.

He laughed loudly before he said, "Then I suppose I will have to come to you!"

He jumped in the air, his coat ends fluttering in the wind, making him look like he was flying. He jumped above the pillar and landed directly in front of Pyrrha, easily towering over her, and stood in a very relaxed pose, hands in his coat pockets and just barely leaning back, making him look down on her with an arrogant smirk on his face. She quickly turned her rifle back into a sword and swung at him. He dodged it, lightly kneeing her in the stomach.

"Aren't you supposed to be 'untouchable'?" He said with cockily, smirk never leaving. "I can't imagine why it is if you let your guard down that easily."

She scowled at him and jumped back to another pillar, getting her rifle and making several shots. Orahn dodged them, hands in his pockets and smirking, laughing the entire while.

"I can't believe that such a terrible shot like yourself managed to wake me. I must be getting rusty," he said as he leapt to follow her. She roared in anger and turned her rifle into her javelin, sending it flying towards Orahn at incredible speeds when she hit the top of the next pillar, making it impossible to dodge when his speed was added into the equation. He chuckled and caught the flying weapon. When he landed, Pyrrha had a look of absolute shock on her face, her guard dropped completely. Orahn smirked and slammed his knee into her gut again, this time not holding anything back. She bent over his leg from the impact, the wind being brutally forced out of her lungs. He spun around her, slamming his elbow into her back with bone-breaking force. She slammed into the top of the pillar, being knocked out by the sudden impact.

Orahn picked her up and jumped between the pillars as he made his decent. When he landed two more doctors took the Amazonian warrior out of the simulation room.

"Alright, who's next?" He asked the others.

"Me!" Ruby shouted with excitement. She jumped down to the arena and got out her massive scythe. Orahn quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you can wield that?" He asked, pointing at the weapon.

She nodded and disappeared in a few rose petals. She suddenly appeared in front of him, scythe at the ready. He barely managed to jump out of the way of the attack before the massive scythe passed through where he had been a moment ago. In another group of petals, she disappeared, appearing right behind him and swinging her scythe down. He grabbed the blade and flipped over her, kicking her in the back of the head. He heard the sound of a sniper rifle going off and saw Ruby flying past him, scythe following and facing him. He grabbed the handle of her weapon and flipped over it, narrowly dodging the deadly weapon. He heard another shot and saw Ruby spinning at ridiculous speeds and coming closer to him, scythe spinning at blurring speeds. He barely managed to catch it before it hit him. He spun her around and threw her as hard as he could into the hard ground, landing soon after. She got out of the crater, smiling in absolute glee, stumbling a bit.

"A little dizzy?" Orahn said with humor in his voice.

"Can you make the world stop spinning?" She pleaded, her face turning a light shade of green.

He walked over to her and tapped her lightly on her forehead. She fell down, unconscious. He picked her up and carried her over to the others. Weiss and Pyrrha had returned from the hospital wing already, Weiss arriving just before Ruby's fight and Pyrrha just after it.

"Who's next?" Orahn asked the group. No one said anything.

"Here," he said, "I'll let two of you take me on at once. How about that?"

Nora squealed with glee and grabbed Ren's arm, pulling him into the arena despite his protests. Orahn chuckled at the display. Nora took her hammer out as Ren got up, sighed, and readied his own weapons.

Ren started to circle Orahn, shooting the entire time and forcing Orahn to focus on the green man. When the bullets stopped, Orahn heard an air-headed laugh just above him, a shadow looming over him. He looked behind him and saw Nora over him, her hammer swinging directly at him. He put his arm up quickly to block the strike. That was a mistake. Nora was surprisingly strong for her build and the hammer was extremely heavy. All in all, not a good idea to try and catch it with one hand. His entire arm was tingling from the impact.

"Aww, you blocked it," he heard her say. "Oh well."

Orahn heard a click and had a moment to think 'God dammit it' before he felt an explosion come from the hammer, directed straight down at him. The ground beneath him broke apart at the impact, kicking up a massive cloud of dust, and she flipped away and landed on her feet a few feet away. No one moved for a few seconds. Then they heard a deep chuckle from the cloud.

"That really hurt," Orahn said. He burst from the cloud, running at Nora at his max speed.

She swung her hammer at him to knock him away. He struck the hammer head as she activated the explosion. His punch stopped the attack while her blast's recoil sent her flying back. He continued his rush, striking her repeatedly as she flew through the air. By the time she landed she was unconscious and Orahn was already rushing at Ren. Ren open fired again and began to run, Orahn still dodging them with ease and catching up on Ren quickly. When he had caught up he slammed his knee into Ren's back and used his momentum to spin around and scissor kick Ren's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then twisted his upper body and uncurling his legs, slamming Ren face first into the ground, knocking him out. Four more doctors came out and took the two back.

Orahn wiped sweat off of his brow, taking in short breaths. His chest was starting to hurt which confused him. He hadn't taken a hit there, so why was it hurting? Orahn shrugged it off as simple muscle pain and turned to the blonde haired girl.

"And then there was one," he said calmly. He saw the girl flush again as she walked down the steps to face him and again wondered if she was sick. When she stood in front of him she shot her arms down, turning her bracelets into gauntlets that went up to her elbows. She got into her fighting stance and he followed suit.

He charged her, planning on ending the battle fast, but the world began to spin. His strike was blocked and countered by the blonde and he was sent flying back from the blast of her shotgun. He felt his chest where she had hit him and felt blood, the world still spinning. It stung, a lot. He shook his head as he stood, trying to get the sudden bout of dizziness to pass, with no success. She used the gauntlets to send her flying forward, slamming her fist into him again, shooting him again. She kept up her assault, punching and shooting him dozens of times. By the time she was done he had collapsed onto his knee, taking quick, shallow breaths, his vision swimming, sweat pouring off of him, the inside of his chest feeling like it was on fire. He tried to grab her ankle and throw her up, but he barely had the strength to close his hand, much less move it. She hopped back a bit, keeping her weapons at the ready.

"Why aren't you activating your aura?" She asked. "I noticed during your last fight that the bullet wound that Pyrrha did hadn't healed yet. Her bullets are designed to do a ton of internal damage, not external, but an aura can still heal from quickly. By now that wound has probably made you bleed a lot internally." He looked up at her. "Your suffering from excessive blood loss. Because of it you are having trouble fighting me. Didn't you notice that you were sluggish in your fight with Ren and Nora? Why haven't you activated your aura?"

"I did, but I figured it was fatigue," he answered. "And I haven't activated my aura for safety reasons. Not for me, for you." He said the last part at her look of argument.

"You're going to die if you don't activate your aura soon and heal the wounds I just gave you."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I will not activate my aura under any circumstance."

She ground her teeth angrily and charged him again. When she reached him she punched him as hard as she could in the chest, releasing a massive blast from her gauntlets. When the smoke cleared, Orahn was on both knees, on the ground, with a massive hole in his chest.

"I won't fight you at anything put your strongest," Yang said to the fading Orahn.

"In that case," he whispered, "I am not responsible for what happens to you."

His voice little more than a whisper, but it did not hold any sign of weakness. An orange fire surrounded him, engulfing him in its heat, but it was clear, allowing for all to see the phenomenon that was happening within. No one was prepared for it.

He was still on his knees, but the hole in his chest was closing rapidly. Not as scar tissue, but as fresh skin. When it was done he stood, his body changing with each second. His teeth sharpened into fangs and contacts fell from his eyes from the force of his power, revealing orange, reptilian eyes. Two black horns grew from his forehead. Lastly, two massive, scaled, orange wings shot from his back, opening to reveal a gigantic wingspan.

With a mighty roar he flew at Yang at incredible speeds, slamming his head into hers. As she flew back from the impact he grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground behind him, shattering the earth upon impact. She shot at him, making him release her with another roar. She jumped back and slammed her fists in front of her, activating her own semblance. He flew at her again, slamming his scaled fist into her gut. It felt like getting hit by an I-beam. She crashed through one of the columns before righting herself in the air, seeing Orahn flapping his massive wings, flying close behind her. She sent off multiple shots at her pursuer. Orahn roared again and let out a cone of flame that consumed her shots, him flying through unscathed. She used the propulsion from her gauntlets and flew straight at Orahn, hoping to catch him by surprise. Instead he slammed his fist into hers, letting it take the entire blow from the shotgun, destroying the scales that were there only for them to be healed completely within moments.

Orahn grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, or, more specifically, his incoming fist. It slammed into her face, sending her crashing into the ground below. Wincing in pain she attempted to stand from the crater. Before she could even sit up properly Orahn slammed into her and, with another guttural roar, began slamming his fists into her at blinding speed.

When he was done he stood, Yang a bloody pulp beneath him, bruised and swollen beyond recognition. He let out one final roar before collapsing to his knees on the ground, his aura disappearing along with the scales on his arms and legs. He looked around at the destruction that he had caused with his last battle. Then he looked around frantically, as if he were trying to find something, before his eyes landed on the blonde woman, widening in panic.

"Doctors!" He yelled, terror clear in his voice, "Get over here! Now!" Two doctors arrived with a stretcher and gently loaded he defeated girl onto it. "Get her to intensive care now, or whatever the department is that deals with the worst injuries you get," he told them, his voice threatening to them, "I don't care what you think, get her there now."

The doctors nodded, not wanting to provoke the demonic man. Everyone else simply stated at him, wide eyed. They had never seen anything like him before, and couldn't describe what they had just seen. They all rushed over to Yang as she was rushed out of the arena and into intensive care by the two doctors. Orahn was still on the ground, now tears streaming from his eyes, afraid that someone else had died because of him.

 **An Hour Later**

Ozpin walked out of the hospital room to see the downcast faces of seven students and the guilty one of another. They all looked up at him, hoping for good news. News he was able to provide.

"She is fine," he said, a collective sigh of relief came from all eight of them. "She was pretty beaten up, but thankfully her aura protected her from most of the damage and healed the worst of it. She's awake if you want to talk to see her."

He moved out of the way of the door as Yang's friends filed into the medical room, leaving only him and a still winged and horned Orahn in the room, Orahn holding his face in his hands and his heel tapping the ground nervously. Ozpin sat next to the boy and patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He was surprised to feel him shaking with tears. They sat like that for a few minutes while everyone else was inside the room talking to Yang.

Eventually, Ruby opened the door to the treatment room and said, "What're you doing sitting there? C'mon, she wants to see you, too." After which she went back inside.

Orahn stood and nodded his thanks to the headmaster-no, his headmaster- and walked into the room to see Yang in a hospital gown, sitting in her bed with her friends around her. She smiled when she saw him, making him feel guilty all over again.

"What's with the long face?" Yang asked.

"I'm the reason you're like that," he said. "How can you smile at me like that?"

She rolled her eyes, "You did not do this to me, understand?" She said pointing at him. "I did this to myself by provoking you like that and not being ready to face the consequences. Got it?" Orahn nodded. "Good. Now tell me, what are you and what was that?"

Suddenly chatter erupted between the group, each asking if their theories were right or asking how strong he really was. He held up his hand to try and make everyone be quiet. When they did he started talking.

"What am I?" He started. "Well, to start I am a type of fauna."

"Bull," Blake said with a hiss. "There is no fauna that I know about that looks like you."

"My feline friend, I promise you that I'm not lying. I'm an endangered breed of fauna that hasn't been seen in a long time, a dragon fauna." To everyone's gasps of shock he smirked and continued, "Dragon faunas, as I'm sure you could tell, look plainly obviously non-human, making it hard to go into hiding like many other faunas' decided to do. Because of it we were easily persecuted and killed. Now only a handful remain."

"How did you survive then?" Weiss asked.

"As I'm sure you saw; I didn't have wings or horns when we met yesterday." They all nodded. "I had them surgically removed a few years ago. No one could tell the difference between me and a regular human besides the eyes but I had contacts for those. Then I came here and tried to enroll and bring pride back to my kind. Does that answer your first question?" They all nodded.

"That brings us to topic two," Jaune said. "How were you able to fight while you were asleep?"

Weiss smacked the back of his head saying, "Dumbass, that wasn't the question."

"Actually, it ties into it well," Orahn said getting everyone's attention again. "To answer your question, Jaune, it's a form of my fighting style, The Dragon. It has two forms: The Sleeping Dragon, and The Awoken Dragon. The first one puts me to sleep, forcing me to use my reflexes and base instincts to block, parry, and dodge any attack coming at me. It is a purely defensive technique that makes it near impossible to hit me. If you do manage to, however, you wake me up and send me into the second form. This form is a fifty-fifty balance of attack and defense. I will block, parry, and dodge some attacks but counter the vast majority of them. My attacks are generally very light attacks that, when coupled with taunting, will lead to angering my opponent and them making a mistake that I exploit. That mistake will generally lead to defeat because I put all of my power into the strike, as I'm sure Pyrrha can attest to." She nodded.

"But that doesn't explain what happened when you activated your aura," Ren said.

"Not to mention why you don't have it active all the time," Nora completed.

"Like a few of you, I have a semblance called Raging Dragon. It's basically another part of my fighting style. It's a berserker semblance. Berserker semblances allow people to enter a mental state that negates all pain and break normal physical limits. For example, if I were to punch a wall my hand would be hurt. Genetically we try to avoid pain, so, to try and lessen the pain, my body would inhibit my strength, making my hits weaker. These semblances negate pain and removes the inhibition, allowing me to punch the wall so hard that it shatters, even if my own hand breaks as well. On the flip side, people who have them can't control themselves once they activate their semblance, having them go on the instincts of self-preservation and bloodlust. This makes them extremely powerful, unhurt able, pissed off tanks of meat that won't stop no matter what you put in front of them. My semblance in particular gives me another ability: extreme regeneration. It allows me to heal from any wound that I get no matter how fatal it is, as I demonstrated by healing the hole in my chest. It's also the reason why my wings and horns grew back. It heals everything at the cost of removing the ability to negate pain, but my semblance has another gift. This one makes me stronger the more pain that I feel. Eventually I will become too powerful to be hurt by whatever I am facing, but as soon as I deactivate my semblance the power that I gained is gone."

Everyone stared at him in shock, amazed that anyone could have something like that.

"Now, I am unlucky in that my aura is directly tied to my semblance. One can't be active without the other. Whenever I activate my aura I go berserk. That's why I don't have my aura active usually. If I did, then a lot of the planet would probably have been destroyed during my rampage."

After an awkward silence, Ozpin came in through the door, saying that it was time for them to let Yang recover and head to their rooms for now. They all sadly left, saying their goodbyes to their friend. She said fair well to them all, but blushed when Orahn put his hand over hers, apologized again and said his goodbye and goodnight. She put her head down and mumbled a goodnight back, missing the red that appeared on the fauna's face.

When Orahn was outside he ran into Ozpin again and decided to ask him for a doctor. Ozpin agreed and got everything set up for him. That night Orahn stayed in the hospital wing, looking like he had when he first arrived, and the doctors having sworn not to reveal his secret. He incinerated his removed bits himself and filled his teeth back to human-looking, and replaced his contacts before he fell asleep in the recovery bed, knowing he would be ready for his first day at Beacon Academy tomorrow.

This was going to be fun. Very fun.

 **AN: Hey. For those of you that don't know me, hi. I wrote this a while back but decided not to post it at first. But, for the past week I have been having some trouble getting my thoughts down on paper. I always at the very least try and give you guys something every week. Give something that you can look forward to if you enjoy the stories. Like I said earlier, this is a one-shot until further notice. I might continue with it later, but for now this is all it will be. I am also very proud to admit that this is the longest story/chapter that I have ever written so far, being just at six thousand words. That may not be much to some writers (I honestly don't know how some of you manage ten thousand word chapters regularly), but to me this is a major achievement. Not to mention how surprised I was when it came out to be such a perfect number. I love it. YAY!**

 **I hope to post the next chapters for Malcer and Drage sometime soon. If I don't manage to get them done by my next deadline or earlier then I will be sure to post another little something to keep you entertained. Writing these are so much fun and I am so glad that you guys are enjoying them (I hope). I am going to try and keep my chapters somewhere above two thousand words.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. If you did, didn't, have some advice, an idea, a criticism, just want to chat with someone, or anything else that you can think of, feel free to leave a comment down below. I'll talk to you again next week. Rest well everyone and good luck with all of your endeavors.**


End file.
